More Than That
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: What happens when Kagome stumbles in, crying, near Sesshomaru? What if the stoic dog demon cares more than she thinks? This is a oneshot song fic. with a SesshomaruKagome pairing.


More Than That

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any related characters, and I don't own the song "More Than That." Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha, and the Backstreet Boys and related others own "More Than That."

AN: This is a ONE-SHOT song fiction. It will only have one chapter, so be warned beforehand. Anyway, the pairing is Sesshomaru/Kagome and it is something that I could imagine happening. No, I have not seen the entire series, and no it will not be accurate to that. This is just for fun.

Please read and enjoy!

_I can see that you've been crying_

_You can't hide it with a lie_

_What's the use in you denying_

_That what you have is wrong_

_I heard him promise you forever_

_But forever's come and gone_

_Baby, he would say whatever_

_It takes to keep you blind_

_To the truth between the lines, oh…_

Sesshomaru sat stone-faced in the trees and the young miko, Kagome, came running into the woods. His eyes shifted to her, interested, when he caught the scent of her tears in the air.

"What's wrong young miko?" he inquired softly as he leaped down from the trees. He almost smiled as she jumped lightly; this girl was just too amusing.

Kagome started as she turned towards the Lord of the Western Lands. It had been four months since the dog demon offered his help in defeating Naraku, realizing that it was too much of an obstacle for any one demon to undertake alone, and she still wasn't used to his silent movement, so unlike the loud stomping of his younger brother.

At the thought of Inuyasha tears came to her eyes again, but she forcefully pushed back the liquid. She wouldn't cry over him.

"Nothing," the ebony-haired girl stated stubbornly.

"You're lying," the golden-eyed demon stated, more amused than annoyed, "I can smell your tears in the air. It has something to do with my brother doesn't it?"

At the second sentence, more tears forced their way forward, allowing one or two to escape. Sesshomaru had hit the mark with one guess.

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words_

_Then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby, listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

Little did the dark-eyed miko know that the tears cost the seemingly stoic demon lord a lot to watch. She didn't know that the supposedly cold-hearted dog demon had an alternate reason for offering his help, the other reason being the crying girl in front of him. He had been interested by her since the first time he'd met her, though he'd refused to show it then. However, Rin had helped him get over the whole 'I hate all humans' barrier.

He had also been very jealous of his younger brother when he had seemed to claim the affections of the fiery tempered young woman, and he had been furious to find out that Inuyasha hadn't even seemed to notice them at all until recently when he had confessed his love. That had been hard to watch.

Knowing that the tears gave it away, Kagome nodded in answer to his question before saying, "Yes, it's Inuyasha."

_Baby, you deserve much better_

_What's the use in holding on_

_Don't you see it's now or never_

'_Cause I just can't be friends_

_Baby knowing in the end, that…_

Sesshomaru felt a spike of rage that he quickly suppressed before it could consume him. "What did my idiot brother do now?" he asked calmly.

Kagome's hands balled into tight fists, causing little half-moons to appear in her palm, as she answered waveringly, "I saw him and Kikyo. They were under the God Tree, and he was proclaiming his eternal love for her. He told her that I was just his _shard detector_." She spat out the last two words viciously. "He said that I had never really mattered to him at all, the bastard." A few more tears slipped by her defenses.

Deciding to take a stab in the dark, Sesshomaru casually stated, "Well, I never knew that he was that much of an idiot. Why would he choose the walking corpse over a living, breathing, attractive young woman?"

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words_

_Then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby, listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

Kagome's eyes snapped up. Had she heard him correctly or was she losing her mind? Had the cold-hearted dog Demon Lord of the Western Lands just called her attractive?

"W-what?" she managed to stutter out, eyes fixated on the silver-haired figure in front of her.

"You heard me," Sesshomaru said simply, his calm face not betraying his not jittering nerves. Who would've ever guessed that the stoic demon dog of the west would get nervous over a human female?

"You think I'm attractive," she half-stated and half-asked.

"That and more," the golden-eyed demon plunged ahead, knowing that he already had one foot in and not much worse could happen than simple rejection. "I must confess that I have been envious of my younger brother having the attention of the single woman who has managed to capture mine and more."

"Do…do you really feel like that?" she asked, and nearly smiled when he nodded simply. "Well…I, I can't promise you anything right away, but maybe, just maybe, in the future. Can you deal with that?"

"Indeed I can," Sesshomaru stated with the tiniest of smiles, having read beyond the words by the look in the young priestess's eyes. She would give him her heart, once she knew that she could give it to him completely. And he felt that that day would come sooner than anyone could possibly imagine. "Indeed I can."

Together the two walked back to the village in companionable silence. When they arrived at the village they were greeted by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. Before leaving his side, Kagome muttered soft enough so that only Sesshomaru's sensitive ears would hear, "I promise you it will be very soon too." And as she walked towards her friends she sent him a small smile over her shoulder.

_There's not a day that passes by_

_I don't wonder why we haven't tried_

_It's not too late to change your mind_

_So take my hand, don't say goodbye_

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words_

_Then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby, listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

AN: So, what do you think? Good, bad, etc. All comments and criticisms are welcome. Please review!


End file.
